Take a breath and take a chance
by A Rooster Illusion
Summary: What if The Don had a Daughter? And what if she had a crush on Raven, would it work out or would his past ruin everything. Raven/OC Major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It started with the barrier going down; she was with her father when the alarms went off, it was a loud shrilling noise that filled her with dread. Airi looked to her father with worry, he was a hulking of a man, white hair like hers, and his crimson tattoos a vivid shade on his pale skin.

He was the Don, leader of Altosk, one of the main guilds and her father. He looked back at her and nodded, she knew what it was, the monsters where back.

She watched as her father ordered people to fight the monsters outside of the barrier. Airi was annoyed; she wasn't going to let people fight for Dahngrest, while **she** sat behind the barrier all nice and safe. She was determined to help, she was a fully-fledged member of the guild Altosk, and she was firm in fighting.

Airi shot up grabbed her magic bow and ran out of her father's chamber, she heard him calling after her as she bolted out the door. Her mid length white hair flew in the wind as she ran across the pebbled road and past stalls and houses. Dahngrest was always this busy as she weaved herself round people.

Her sleeves rustled as she ran, her dress flowing with her body. She touched her Bodhi blastia at her wrist to make sure it was still there.

Her emerald coloured eyes saw people as she ran past, she hardly noticed the group of people stood in in the middle of town; she whipped past them but was stopped by something impossible happening, the barrier going down.

"What the hell is going on?! The monsters are going to get inside!" she heard, turning around and noticing a girl, she looked about 15, short brown hair and wearing a red kimono outfit.

"Damn it. Why do things like this always happen to me? No matter where I go?" a dark haired guy spoke next, he had on a dark coloured outfit with boots and was holding a deadly looking sword.

But there was one person she recognised. It was Karol; they all didn't think he would be back since that incident with him being kicked out of **another** guild. She knew him for a while, he tried getting into Altosk once but was turned down, but his sorry looking face of his had done it for her and they became fast friends, a sort of motherly friendship.

"Karol?" she asked, stepping towards the group, they all had turned around to look at her.

"Airi!" he ran to hug her and she laughed.

"Hey. What you doing here?" she patted his head and took a step back, the chaos was still going on.

"Um..." the boy said, he looked at the others but the monsters were getting closer.

A pinked haired girl stepped forward, she was wearing a pink and gold outfit that matched her hair, and it looked fancy, "I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves but… Yuri, we have to go stop the monsters."

They all ran off towards the entrance of the city but they were stopped to quickly by oncoming monsters.

"This is crazy. Where are all these monsters coming from?" The dark haired guy said.

"Yes, they have been attacking the barrier every day, they come in hordes." Airi Answered.

"Something isn't right…!" she looked to Karol. "Doesn't something seem different about the monsters as well?" a soft spoken girl said.

"Here they come!" she didn't have time to see who said that, she prepared herself for battle.

She got into a fighting stance and readied her bow; she could feel the magic through her fingers, a magic arrow materializing as she pulled the bow string an aimed at the nearest monster.

She spoke the spell, **'O perish thy enemies, and breathe your last. Threefold Bolt!'** three magic arrows propelled by a magical force reached their target; she started raining arrows in quick succession before doing her next arte.

The others were doing good taking care of the other monsters while Airi gave support from afar with her bow.

She said another spell **'O fires of ****unfaltering intensity blow thy enemies to ashes. Explosive Bolt!'** she hit her target as an explosion killed the last monster.

She lowered her bow. "What the hell was that?!" she looked shocked. It was that short brunette girl, "I've never seen magic like that? Just who the hell are you?!"…

"Rita..!" the pink haired girl said scolding her friend.

"No its okay, my name is Airi, I'm the Don's Daughter." she gauged their reactions, but she couldn't see what they were thinking.

"Oh, well my name is ..." the pink haired girl started to say… "No time, Dammit! It's just one after the other!" the young outspoken girl interrupted.

They took care of the next wave of monsters pretty easily but they were coming to fast, people were trying to run away.

Airi tried to help them but she was cornered by three monsters she readied a magic arrow but it was going to be too late they were going to be on her any second. This was it.

She closed her eyes but nothing came.

Hearing slashes of a sword, she opened her eyes, the monsters were dead and it was her father who stood there, "Come on ya filthy maggots. I'll take the lot of ya! Come see how it feels ta get beat down by an old man!" he looked at Airi "You alright sweetheart?" her father asked her.

She let out a sigh, "Yes… thanks" she bowed her head.

He came to stand in front of her "I think ya should go back home, where it's safe." Her head shot up as he gave her a stern look, but she was not having any of it.

"No! I want to fight!" she cried "You know I can fight!" he gave her that look that said he wasn't arguing with her, she huffed and turned around as people were shouting '_it's the Don! The Don's here!' _and were running to defend the city.

She saw that group of people that Karol was with; and they were looking at her, urgh why did her father have to embarrass her like that, and in front of everyone.

For god sake she was **24!** Old enough to fight, he let Harry fight and he's only 16! She walked over to them to warn them but was stopped by a group of knights.

Oh god what were the knights doing in Dahngrest? My father stopped them telling them that no one would accept the knight's help and he was right even though she was born with the guild, she had heard plenty of story's about the empire.

Hearing someone behind her, "Holding onto your beliefs no matter what's at stake… so that's what a real guild is like." It was the dark haired guy.

She turned around, "Yes. To be free and live by your own rules" Airi smiled.

"Hey you!" the girl with brown hair spoke up to her. "Where is the barrier blastia?" she said again.

"Where going to repair the barrier blastia. If we don't. The city will be overrun with monsters!" pink haired girl said, she seemed so determined. What has happened to the barrier blastia Airi thought, surely someone hasn't tampered with it? If these people were going to help Dahngrest then who was she not to help them.

"Yes. I can take you there" Airi said, but before she could, the pink haired girl took her hand.

"I'm Estelle, and this is Rita, Yuri and Repede. I'm so happy to meet you" she smiled, "You too." Airi laughed and nodded to the rest of the group.

Airi lead the way, as they ran through the streets getting to the barrier blastia, they got there but they were too late.

They were already dead people on the street, Estelle took to her knees beside them but there wasn't anything she could do with her healing Artes.

"…Were too late. This is so horrible." Airi sighed why did it have to be like this, people dying in the streets, Dahngrest was a united, how could anyone do this?

Whoever had messed with the barrier blastia they were in for a hurting, who kills innocent people?

She could tell by looking at the Barrier Blastia that it was in bad shape, she had read some stuff about formulas, but she wasn't an expert? "Rita! Watch out! Behind you." Yuri shouted waking her from her thoughts.

Three weird looking men had crept up behind Rita and threatened not to touch the barrier, wait a minute what the hell is Leviathan's claw doing here?

Well Rita was having none of it.

She was firing fire balls in quick succession, which took them out fast, but it left a lot of questions.

"Looks like we have those guys to thank for the barrier blastia falling on us." Yuri stated, "But why?" Estelle asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Airi said, and then the knights turned up again.

"Looks like you've got your hands full over here." The main knight said, she hated knights.

"So. The Dons little lecture didn't stick?" Yuri replied to him.

"I'm just doing what I can to help. How's the repair of the barrier blastia going?" Uh trying to help? We have never needed the knight's help; we never got help before and won't have it now.

"That'll depend on our genius mage. Here." Yuri said but Rita was mumbling to herself about the blastia core, something about an amplifier and a formula they used back at Ehmead Hill, she didn't understand it but all she cared was that the barrier was back up.

The knights went to go clean out the monsters outside the barrier, but she heard something familiar, "Barbos? Why do you want to go see about Barbos?" she asked.

"You know him?" Yuri said.

"Yes and I wish I didn't, I hate him. What's he done now?" she asked.

"He's been stealing blastia cores and selling them illegally!" Karol answered her, she frowned

"Well that's bad." "We need to go to my father then, I can vouch for you." They all nodded and set off to the union.

The mention of Barbos brought up some bad memories, urgh why did he have to even exist; hopefully he will get what he deserves with the blastia business.

They got the union entrance but they were stopped. "Hmm? Who are you all?" a guy at the door said.

"We need to talk to the Don about something. Help us out, could you?" Yuri asked but Karol interrupted. "It's a matter that concerns the five master guilds." That got the guys attention.

"I haven't seen you around here recently. What guild do you belong to?" he asked but she stepped forward and said.

"Sonny?" he looked shocked to see her but he stood straight and said. "Madame Airi, I didn't realise you were here." She hated that title but this time she will let it slip.

She smiled and he relaxed, not scared of her but her father. "These people need to see my father, where is he?" She asked. "I'm sorry Madame but he's not here, the Don has left town in pursuit of the monsters." He said.

"He went after the monsters." Karol burst out. "Yes, he plans on taking out the monster nests in one fell swoop." Sonny said.

"Hmm okay thanks for information Sonny." She smiled and walked away with the group. "Oh, well shall we go look for information around town?" Yuri asked. "…What? We're not going to help the Don?" Karol asked.

"Airi. Do you know where the monsters nests are?" Yuri asked her but she had no clue.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Karol looked down, but he piped up when Rita was going on about going to Keiv Moc for research since we couldn't get anywhere here. "How Selfish!" Karol accused.

"Keiv Moc? I can take you there if you want? I know it pretty well." Airi said. "Yes, I just want to get it out of the way as soon as possible." She told us, "then that means Estelle is going with you?" Karol asked.

"Yes, I told Alexei I would go." "Don't worry we'll be fine between the three of us." Estelle said. "Sorry, 'fraid not, if you got hurt or anything, Flynn would hunt me down and kill me." Yuri told her.

"So we're all going then?" Airi smiled. They both nodded, "Then it's decided! Let's go to the forest of Keiv Moc." Estelle Grinned.

* * *

They headed for outside the city, they were going northwest towards Keiv Moc, when she heard Estelle start up a conversation.

"What about the person who controls the union? What is Don Whitehorse like?" She was going to answer but Karol beat her to it.

"In a word, big. Big voice, big body, big everything!" she giggled. "You can say that." She smiled.

"We already know what he looks and sounds like, and we saw him, remember?" Yuri said, "Oh yeah. That's right, well… He's a really cool person!" Karol awed.

"What about you, Airi." Yuri asked her. "Oh… A good leader knows how to make decisions. And … a good father." She smiled.

"It's clear that you both have a lot of love for the Don." Estelle smiled back. They ran into only a few monsters getting to Keiv Moc, but they got there.

* * *

Keiv Moc was massive with all its huge plants and foliage but it was beautiful, she can remember coming with her mother and father when she was little to gather syntheses. Airi and her mother gathering pretty flowers and her brother and father guarding us and having play sword fights.

It was a simpler time before everything had happened. She smiled at the memory.

"I had no idea trees this big existed…" Estelle awed. "Yeah but it doesn't exactly look healthy for them to be this overgrown." Yuri stated.

"I think it's beautiful" Airi smiled, "Be careful … There's somebody here." Karol said suddenly.

They looked around and someone came out of the bushes, someone familiar. "Hey. What a Coincidence!" she knew that voice very well.

She turned round and was right. It was him! "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Yuri accused.

"Ya know. Out for a forest stroll, takin in the nature…" the male said, she had to step forward.

"Raven?" she said, she stepped out from the others towards him, "Airi?" he says but she goes running into his arms and he laughs hugging her back, What is he doing here she thought as she squeezed him tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Airi couldn't believe he was actually here, she didn't know why or how, she was too happy to care.

She realized no one else was happy to see him, which was puzzling. Raven and she had been friends forever, whenever he would be in town, they would be inseparable. If she was honest to herself she would say she had a little crush on him, they even flirted. But Airi knew he would never look at her in that way.

Looking at him, he looked tired. She knew he was on a mission from her father to look for Apatheia but she was surprised to see him here.

He had always been there in the past, whenever she was having trouble with her father or anything. "So what's a Sweet Thing like you doing in a place like this?" Someone whispered beside her, disturbing her from her thoughts.

It was Raven; his tired eyes looked into hers and her face lit up with a grin.

"Well you know when Daddy's away the daughter will play." she laughed and gave a wink.

He liked that, "Ha, is little Airi being naughty?" she grinned.

"Never, and don't call me little, I'm a 100% women." she pointed to her goods; he looked her up and down, "Very nice, darling." He smirked. They both laughed.

"What you guys talking about?" Karol asked. Everyone turned around and looked at them.

"Aww, don't mind us. Do whatever you came to do." Raven replied, "What should we do about him." Estelle said to Yuri.

"How long are you planning to stick with us anyway?" Karol whined, "Huh? I'm gonna stick with ya guys as long as need be." Raven replied.

"Do you know any tricks that'll convince us you're worth keeping around?" Yuri asked Raven, "Do I look like some kinda street magician ta you?" he replied.

Airi giggled, "Just a bit." He looked at her, "Shhh, you."

He ran off a bit and asked Karol to come with him, Airi knew what he was up to, and she smiled thinking of it.

"Huh? What do you want with Karol?" Yuri asked. But Karol cried, "Aaah! Don't just leave me here!" a monster was behind him, "Show 'im what for, kid" Raven rooted.

The monster got closer, "O-okay this isn't funny anymore!" she had every trust in Raven with this trick. "Should be any minute now…" he stood with his hand behind his head.

The monster suddenly exploded, she smiled as it worked, "it exploded from the inside!" Rita said astonished. "What did you do?!" Estelle asked.

"Ya just wait for 'em to let their guard down, give 'em a little poke and then … bam!" Raven said, but it was what Rita said that made her giggle, "Jeez… I bet you're great at parties."

"I suppose that was good enough." Estelle smiled, "Really?" Yuri questioned, "Yes." "All right…" Yuri said. "Hey. Ya mean I passed? I can stay?" Raven said excited.

"A-are you kidding…!" Karol said. "It'll be much easier to do things to him if we keep him nearby" Yuri stated, "Whaddya mean 'things…?'" Raven said, she'd do plenty of things to him she giggled to herself, she noticed Raven looking at her and she smiled, he smiled back.

"Well then. Mr Raven, after you." Estelle said, "Heh… right." Raven replied.

They set off again, "So was that how you treat women also?" she said to Raven, "Whaddya mean?" he replied, "Wait for them to get their guard down, give them a poke and then… bam!" she smirked.

Raven gave a throaty laugh that got some looks from the others, but he didn't notice as he touched her waist, her cheeks went red and she just smiled as theyfollowed the group.

* * *

"Don't you think something's weird between, Airi and the old man?" Karol asked the group.

"I know what you mean; they must know each other well." Estelle said quietly.

"Yeah, but it's just creepy." Rita said matter-of-fact.

"I think she's happy, she always smiles when he's looks at her." Estelle said smiling. She quietly looked at Yuri.

"What? It's obvious there just friends, even if they both want something else." Yuri stated.

"Ew gross, I don't want to see anyone kiss Raven." Karol pulled a face and everyone laughed.

* * *

It was quite nice in this forest, except from the excess aer floating about and his lovely companion. Why did she have to be here? It wasn't safe and it made his job harder.

Not that he was angry, no he wasn't. Quite the opposite actually, he got to look at her and spend time with her. He had missed her sure, she was the only one who knew most of his secrets but she didn't know the real him hell he didn't anymore.

Raven touched his blastia absently, if only she knew, would she still stick around probably not. He was a dead man after all.

He was glad she didn't know that other part of him, well any of them really, first it would ruin his job with Alexei and he liked these guys, they knew The Raven and only Raven.

Looking up out of his musings to see Airi looking at him; she gave him a smile, his smile. But he couldn't let her get too close for her safety and his.

"Try to be careful. These botanical abnormalities are being caused by aer here." The genius mage said. "There's a good chance that there are pockets of excess aer all over the place." She finished.

"Yeah, too much aer can have negative effects on people and blastia." He said, he knew a bit about this stuff. "Takin' in a lotta aer causes yer metabolism ta speed up, and that'll make ya more tired than usual." He said.

"Wow, you know more than I thought." The mage said impressed. "Eh? That's just common sense!" he replied, "I'd expect people to know about aer's effect on the human body. But I didn't think it was common knowledge that blastia can become supersaturated with aer if used improperly." She finished.

"Nah, anyone who deals with Bohdi blastia should know all about!" He said, "Yeah, when you travel around a lot you learn things." Airi said.

"Actually, I'd never heard about it until Rita mentioned it." The kid whined. "Ya gotta quit slackin' and hit the books. Kid!" Raven said.

The group started walking again, they didn't run into many monsters and if they did they took them out easy, he knew Airi was a good fighter and she's got mad skills with that magic bow of hers. But he would keep an eye on her anyway, which wouldn't be hard he smirked.

The forest was creepy with overlarge trees and excessive amount of aer, and he couldn't stop looking at the little wiggle of Airi's ass in front of him, the way it swished with her outfit had started a little stirring in his abdomen. Which he defiantly had to stop watching.

At that moment she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, shyly gazing at him with her emerald eyes, he had to admit she was beautiful, if only he wasn't so damaged, she needed someone better.

* * *

They came up to a clearing with a weird fiery screen, Airi had no idea what it was but she didn't want to find out either, the aer was giving her a headache and was making her tired.

The group stopped, "This is the same phenomenon we saw at Heliord." Rita explained. "The aer is weaker than it was there. But there's no mistaking it." She finished.

Then the worst happened, a huge monster dropped from the trees above behind them, the group spun round in shock.

Airi made to grab for her magic bow, "That monster looks just like the ones that attacked Dahngrest!" Estelle clarified. "Here it comes!" Yuri shouted.

Airi got into a fighting stance and got a magic arrow ready; she looked to raven as the monster started charging to them, she started with **'O bathes your holy light onto us, and fortify who needs it most. Bracer Arrow!' **her arrow made its target on Yuri, firing arrows in quick succession as holy light bathed other group members.

She danced out of the way of the monster tale and claws, while giving support from afar. But the monster had hit her with its tale making her fly through the air and hit hard on the ground.

Airi couldn't breathe and couldn't move, but she could feel Estelle's healing artes mending her bones, she gradually sat up and tried to get back in the fight but the others had successfully dealt with it.

She was angry with herself, for being weak! She slumped in pain and felt a hand on her back, she looked up to see raven, a worried look on his face, she couldn't be seen weak, she didn't want his pity and sympathy, bad enough the he doesn't like me, it'll be worse if he thought that I was a silly girl who couldn't protect herself, who should be back at Dahngrest all safe.

So she stood up straight and muttered an "Im fine" before going to stand with the rest of the group.

"The trees, the monsters. It's got to be the aer that's causing this." Rita stated, but Karol suddenly shouted, "There's more of 'em!"

Three more of the monsters showed up and surrounded them, Airi started to panic realizing they were not going to get out of this alive, Raven bumped into her shoulder and said, "Ah, so this is the end, huh? Farewell. All my dear fans the world over." Airi grabbed his hand out of fear and squeezed.

"I'll make sure your gravestone reads 'Here lays the world's biggest sap.'" Yuri tried to lighten the mood but Airi was too preoccupied with her mini panic, she squeezed Raven's hand tighter.

He squeezed back, "You're supposed ta say stuff like. 'We can make it through this together.'" Raven replied.

The monsters closed in while Airi stepped closer to Raven, she was practically hugging him until someone jumped from the trees and in front of the monsters. He was a stranger with white hair and wearing a gold and red coat, he looked regal, her brought his sword out and a circle was drew on the floor, light spinning that got bigger.

And then everything went white, when Airi opened her eyes the monsters had disappeared and she was still stood there with her arms wrapped around Raven, she let go embarrassed.

They stood there looking at the stranger, "Who is he..." Estelle asked, it was Raven who answered, "Duke…" Airi looked to him but he had a frown on his face and was staring down this Duke character.

The Duke looked at the group for a long while before starting to walk away before Rita shouted, "Wait!" she started, "What is that sword!? Let me see!" she demanded. The Duke said nothing as he let Rita examine his sword, "How did you do that back there? You like, sliced through the aer but… but that's impossible…" Rita asked him.

The Duke spoke, "What good would that knowledge do you?" he said in a deep baritone with no emotion. But Rita barrelled on, "Well… I mean… with something like that. We might be able to stop the blastia from going berserk…"

"We saw that happen to a blastia. The aer was out of control. We couldn't do anything…" she finished.

"This was only a distortion. It is a natural occurrence." Duke said calmly. Rita looked at him puzzled, "… Distortion?"

Airi didn't know what was going on and who was this guy, but she was grateful he saved them, and Estelle had the same thought. Estelle walked up to Duke, "Um. Thank you so much for helping us." She said bowing her head.

All the got as a reply was, "Do not go near the aer krene." He said, "Aer krene? …" Airi said stepping forward.

"What do you mean. Aer krene? This place?" Rita asked. "Aer krene are the springs from which all aer in the world comes." Duke answered her.

"Springs of aer…" Rita drifted off in thought. Yuri stepped forward, "Who are you…?" he said. "this isn't the type of place you just go for a walk." Yuri stated. "We would've been dead without you help. Though. Thanks." Yuri thanked.

Airi agreed but why did he save us? That's what she wanted to know. The duke walked off and Rita started mumbling to herself something about the Rizomata Formula, "I can't tell anything from checking things out here. I have to see some others." Rita said.

"Hey, didn't that guy earlier say these were all over the world?" Karol piped up, and Raven answered him, "Yeah he did." Airi nodded in agreement.

"We won't know anything solid until we find them and study them." Rita explained, "So we should go find them." Airi said looking round the others. "Yeah, let's get back to Dahngrest and meet with the Don." Yuri said.

Ah yes she needed to get to her father before he starts to worry, not like he does anyway all the time, ever since her mother died.

They walked back to the entrance of Keiv Moc, "Anomalous aer conditions result in blastia going out of control. Which in turn leads to monster's turning vicious…" Rita started, "if this is related to the 'Distortion' he was telling me about. Then it might not be only this forest that's affected." She finished.

"You sure mumble to yourself a lot. Don't you?" raven said, but Airi shook her head at him, then got distracted with a horde of monsters running their way.

They decided to duck behind a tree truck until the monsters passed and her father stood there with his comrades. Airi stepped out first to meet her father, "Sweetheart." He said hugging her, "You shouldn't have run off." He scolded and Airi frowned but let it go when he acknowledged the group, "You all do something?" he asked them.

Airi stepped to the side as Yuri said, "Do something? What do you mean?" she turned to the Don, "Those savage monsters turned docile as pups and ran off! What did you do?".

Airi stepped closer to her father, "It must of bin the aer krene." She said, "… Aer krene?" the Don said, "it must be because we stopped the flow of the aer." Estelle explained.

"Runaway aer hmmm…" her father said in thought. "Hey, old man. Do you know something!?" Rita demanded. "Well my old friend. Belius. Used to say something about it." Her father answered Rita.

"And what's with that runaway aer?" the Don asked, Karol ran up. "It was really amazing! More and more really strong monsters kept on coming. But we…" "Boy. Those are the sort of things you keep to yourself." The Don said, "Father!" Airi admonished but she just got a look in return.

"You don't do deeds like that so other people will notice. You do them so that you can protect your town and your friends." The Don finished. Airi could see the confusion on Karol's face and she felt sorry for him, he was just trying to get noticed.

"I-Im sorry…" Karol said. He bowed his head. In that moment Estelle went running off and started using her healing artes.

"….hmm? Isn't that Raven over there?" her father said and Airi looked over to the direction he nodded his head, what the hell was he doing in the bushes, was he hiding?

"Quit hidin'. You!" Her father said, "Our man ain't givin' you trouble. Is he?" he finished as raven dragged himself out the bushes. "Whaddya mean, 'Trouble?' The reason the monsters got tame was our doing. Mine especially!" Raven boasted, "And was it you're doing ta let my daughter run off in ta trouble?" the Don admonished. She saw Raven's sheepish look before saying, "Father please stop. Im fine and the monsters are gone now!"

Airi only got a look from her father, but he smirked which was a good sign. "Huh!? I knew Airi was in Altosk, but I didn't think Raven was a member!" Karol whined. "Somehow that seems the case." Yuri said.

And then her father hit raven with the butt of his sword, "Ouch. Gramps cut that out!" Raven whined jumping back, Airi smiled.

"I know we've only just met. But I have something I need to talk to you about." Airi heard Yuri say, but was interrupted by one of her father's comrades, "Ah I see. All right you dogs! Time to head out!" the Don said, "Sorry 'bout this but something's come up. We've gotta return to Dahngrest." He finished.

He started off walking away and looked back at Airi when she didn't move, "Are you coming Sweetheart?" he asked. "No im going to stay, I'll meet you at the union." She replied. Her father looked at her for a while before nodding and walked away.

She looked to Raven, their eyes connected, and he grinned. She would probably follow him anywhere if she could. She smiled to herself before following the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

They had a slow walk back to Dahngrest, and the group had kept mostly quiet, "So, what do you think? Y'all finally get a taste of how awesome I am?" Raven addressed the group, he stood there posing and Airi couldn't help but giggle. "I sure didn't notice you being too awesome out there!" Karol whined.

"Always so quick to criticize!" Raven moaned, "Hey it's all right, you've still got me." Airi grinned; raven looked at her before swinging his arm round her shoulders and pulling her close, "Yup." He said, she went red as she realized that she liked being close to him, he had a nice smell that felt familiar in her heart.

She pulled away embarrassed, and tried to cool her face down before anyone noticed, "All right, I'd like to go back to Dahngrest to meet with the Don and keep looking for Barbos." Yuri said. "I'll make sure my father listens to you." Airi said.

* * *

They made their way out of Kiev Moc with little trouble from the monsters, it seems that the aer was affecting the monsters behaviours, she still puzzled over the whole incident with that Duke fella, but there was bigger problems called Barbos. What was he up to? She never trusted him and her father never liked him.

"Raven." She got his attention, "Yes sweetheart." He teased and she pursed her lips at the use of her father's pet name, she asked him anyway, "What is going on with Barbos? Why is he stealing blastia cores?" she seen his face turn serious at what she said, "I want to know Raven. Please don't be like my father." She stared into his eyes, "Oh jeez, ya know how ta twist this old man's heart." He said, Airi grinned.

"He's stealing blastia cores for somethin' but I don't know what for." Raven said, Airi furrowed her brow, why would he be doing that? "Does father know?" she asked, Raven shook his head, "I don't know."

They could see Dahngrest in the distance, "I have a bad feeling." She stated and Raven nodded.

* * *

They entered Dahngrest and Airi walked ahead, she was eager to talk to her father, but when they walked into her father's audience chamber, she was surprised to see a knight.

He was young, short blonde hair and was wearing full armour. The group stopped behind the knight, "So you've come back. Have ya?" Airi walked over to her father and knelt down next to him, she watched Raven follow her, and he stood on the Dons other side.

"What, you two know each other?" her father said, "Yes. We're old friends…" the knight said. "Ya don't say." The Don said. "I see you know Yuri as well." the knight replied.

Airi didn't know who this knight was, and why he was here, but she did realize that it was the same knight as before, "We crossed paths during the assault on the city. Now then, what business did ya have?" her father asked.

"We came to ask you about a man named Barbos of the Blood Alliance, it looks like he's the one behind the recent string of stolen blastia cores." Yuri explained, "I see, so Barbos is tied up in your problems as well." The knight said.

"We have come to ask that the Union relinquish all ties with the Blood Alliance." The knight said seriously, Airi looked at her father's face and seen he wasn't surprised, he must already know she thought, but why hasn't he done anything about it? "Other guilds have begun to follow Barbos' example, abusing blastia in other areas and disrupting the order of society." The knight finished. Who the hell would abuse blastia, and then she remembered, leviathan's claw stopping them fixing the barrier blastia.

She was about to voice her suspicions but she noticed Raven looking at her, he subtle shook his head at her so she kept quiet, so this must be serious she thought. "If we can count on your assistance, I feel that together we should move to put an end to the Blood Alliance." the blonde knight said.

"… Barbos. He's been testing the limits of my patience lately." Her father grumbled. "Looks like it's time to remind that brute how a proper guild behaves." He finished.

"A clash between the guilds and the empire was avoided earlier, largely due to your intervention." The knight said. "However, if Barbos is left unattended, the relations between our two states may yet again be torn apart."

If that was to happen, no one would benefit from it, there would be war and chaos. "That's not gonna be fun for anybody." Her father stated. "The time for stopping Barbos is now." The knight resolutely said.

"Since we'd be cooperating' with ya, I assume we'd be on equal standing with the empire in this." Her father said, "Yes , sir." The knight replied. "Humph, if that's the case, a united front with the empire might not be such a bad idea."

"Yeah we'll deal with this together." Her father finished, "Hey send a message to Belius." He ordered another member, Belius? So it must be serious if he was thinking of involving Belius.

"Tell Belius that Nordopolica's gunner help us." The Don commanded, at that moment the knight knelt down in front of her father while holding out a letter, "I've brought a letter from his Highness Ioder." He says.

Her father took the letter and opened it; he read it, "A secret note from the imperial candidate. Huh?" he says before handing to Raven, telling him to read it out loud. "If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture, we are willing to overlook the Union's responsibility in the Barbos affair." He read.

Airi's eyes widened as did everyone else; she was confused why a letter like that would be sent to her father, she could tell the knight was even more surprised than her. "What!? …" he said aspirated.

"Hah hah hah! Don't make me laugh!" Airi gave her father a worried look, "… What… what is this?" the knight uttered. "Looks like you and the young master see things a bit differently." Airi didn't know what was going to happen; things had gotten worse and no one was telling her what was going on. She was anxious.

"There must be some mistake! Master Ioder would never say such a thing." The knight tried to rationalize, "Show our guest here to his own private suite!" her father ordered, Airi looked surprised, "Father…" she laid a hand on his knee but he stopped her with a hand on her back, "Don Whitehorse. Please listen to me! This is some sort of trap!" the knight tried to say before the Don ordered his men to escort the young knight from her father's audience chamber.

The Don stood up, "All-out war with the empire! We'll take everything we've got and march on the imperial capital." He helped Airi to stand up, she knew this was wrong, but what could she do? She just had to go along with it.

"Try and make a fool out of me?! Ill tear these little messengers limb from limb!" she followed her father as he marched out of the chamber, she had always trusted him, but all-out war on the empire wouldn't be good for anyone, and she knew her father wasn't one to act so reckless.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down one of the corridors before anyone saw, it was Raven.

* * *

He was pulling her along the corridors to her bedroom, he knew this whole business with the war was just an act, but she didn't know. And it was better to explain to her before she either started to panic or did something stupid.

But he did have faith in his little Airi; hopefully she would have partly figured it out. "Raven…" he heard behind him, he pulled her through the door and closed it behind them.

Airi had pulled away from him and stood in the middle of the room and crossed her arms, "So come on? Why'd you take me here?" she asked, "You need to get ready Madame Airi." He replied.

He watched as her lips pursed in annoyance, she hated that title. "You know not to call me that." She said, he just loved teasing her.

She shook her head smiling as she walked over to the bed, Raven realized just then that he was actually **in **her room. He looked around; it was simply decorated with simple furnishings, the odd bits of personal belongings, including he noticed a picture of him and Airi on her bedside table.

He walked closer, they were hugging, well he had thrown his arm round her while grinning at the camera, and Airi had one arm round his back and the other round his tummy, she was blushing he realized, but was still smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what's happening?" Airi plopped down onto the bed and looked expectantly at him. He sat down next to her, "Barbos is the cause of this." He said, "Well I know that." She said as she got up and paced the room, "I mean why he is doing it and why my father is taking the bait?!" she huffed, "Your father knows what he's doing." Raven said.

"I hope your right." He watched as her shoulders slumped, he got up and went to her, "What's up?" he asked, she looked up at him, her emerald eyes were shining, "It's been a strange day." She said quietly.

He watched her hug herself, he picked a strand of her snowy hair and rubbed it between his fingers, it was soft on his callous hands, he tucked it behind her ear, "Cheer up darlin' ya still got me." He grinned.

She eventually smiled, "What do we do now?" she asked, "Well your father will go along with the war for Barbos entertainment, get im' out of hidin'" he replied, "So that means you, my little actress will have ta play the part." He finished.

"So that means we got to get out there." She frowned, "Yup Madame Airi." He said. She elbowed him in the ribs before sashaying away and out the door; he shook his head before running after her.

* * *

They made their way out of the union and met up with the Don. Airi stood next to her father as he commanded groups of guild members, "We'll teach those imperial bastards to look down on us!" He shouted.

He riled up the crowds, got them in a fighting mood, her father was always good at that, commanding people, he is such an inspiration to many people.

So it was really happening then, they were supposedly going to war, but Airi didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't want to fight and if everything was right then this was a mistake.

She listened to her father in a daze, they were really doing it then, they were marching to war and to the imperial soldiers, she really did want to trust her father, but all seemed too real.

"Stop! All of you. Sheathe your blades! Sheathe them!" she heard someone shout, looking out across the battle field she could see a lone soldier he was galloping at great speed towards them.

"I am Flynn Scifo of the imperial knights; I have come bearing a letter from Master Ioder!" another letter? She thought, well let's hope that this one bears good news, she caught Ravens eye and nodded to him. "The letter you received from the empire was false! It was the work of a rebel! Draw back your armies at once!" she listened.

Watching her father walk up to the soldier Flynn she moved next to Raven, "So it all worked out then?" she whispered to him, "It's not the end, darling." He said, all Airi did was look at him, because she knew it was true.

* * *

They had finally retreated when everything was sorted; she clung to Raven and followed him back to the union to wait for orders from her father, It had been a long day and she had a feeling that it was going to get longer. She knelt down beside her father's chair as he walked in with his comrades.

"What's the status on Barbos?" He asked, "No sign of 'im, there was sightings of a flyin monster with a two riders." His second command answered. Two riders? Airi thought, she hadn't seen where Yuri and the others had got to, what if something happened to them?

Her father looked deep in thought, "Barbos needs to be taught a lesson, and I will not be mocked and played." The don said angrily, she laid a hand on his leg and looked to Raven, he had a sour expression and it made her think what's going to happen.

"Raven." Her father said, he waited till raven had stood in front of him before saying more, "I want you ta go to Ghasfarost, see what he's up to, he's been to secretive of late." Her father commanded.

Airi quickly stood, "Im going to! Raven will need help." She stated, her father was about to say something but she cut him off, "Im old enough to make my own decisions." She said resolutely. She watched as her father frowned but she was having none of it, she was a grown women and she was going to act like it.

"Okay." Her father said, Airi bowed her head in triumph, "You'd two better get going then." The Don said. She turned to Raven and nodded to him before making their way out of her father's chamber.

* * *

"It shouldn't take long to get to Ghasfarost." Airi said to raven. Hey were making their way towards the back when they heard it.

"Airi!" they heard someone shout, turning around they noticed Karol and the rest of the gang running towards them, but where's Yuri she thought. "Karol what's wrong?" she asked as he got closer.

"It's Yuri he's gone after Barbos on a flying monster. We have to help him!" he whined, "Whoa calm down kid." Raven said, Rita and Estelle joined. "Damn dragon freak interrupted us as we were trying to catch Barbos, and then they flew off together!" Rita moaned. "Okay so Yuri has gone after Barbos with this dragon riding stranger?" Airi clarified.

"Yes and we have to go help him." Estelle pleaded.

She looked at Raven and he was just grinning, right then they were all going to Ghasfarost, "The Don wants us to go there to, we will all go."

"Good." They all said.

They all stared walking, "I will use my awesome skills to save Yuri and Defeat Barbos." Raven laughed. "Alright old man." Rita said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"I hope Yuri will be all right." Estelle worried aloud, "He will be fine, and Yuri is awesome with his sword." Karol stated.

"How long have you guys been together?" Airi asked, "Well it was just Estelle and Yuri first." Karol answered, "Because you see Estelle is a princess!" Karol beamed, Airi looked behind her at Estelle astonished, "What!? You're a princess?" Estelle bowed her head, "Yes I hope that won't change your opinion of me?" the pink girl asked.

"Oh. Of course not im just surprised." Airi smiled, "I mean so what if you're a princess." Estelle smiled back.

"What about you Rita?" she asked the mage. "I met up with Yuri, Estelle and Karol in Aspio. I wanted to find out why the blastia were being taken, so I tagged along." Rita explained, "No, you were dying to come with us!" Karol beamed, "Shut it pea brain!" Rita smacked Karol across the head.

Airi giggled. "What about you and Raven, we know you're both in Altosk." Estelle asked, "Oh jeez, me and Airi have been best friends for years." Raven swung his arm around her. "Yeah friends." Airi gave a small smile, "Well that's nice." Estelle politely said.

Airi pulled away and said, "We will be coming up to Ghasfarost soon, we should prepare for trouble."

Ghasfarost was enormous, the top you couldn't even see from the clouds it was that big. The group was stood behind some bushes, "There's no one guarding the front door." Rita said, "Karol go check it out." She finished. "What?! No way." He moaned, "I'll do it." Airi stood up, "I'll come with ya." Raven stood up too.

She looked at him and then nodded before stepping out of the bushes, grabbing her bow she readied herself in case of a fight. The door was deserted, two big iron clad doors looked ominous but there was no one there, "No one is here Raven. Why?" she said, "I know and im thinkin the same thing." He replied, "We have to get to the top." She agreed.

Raven tried the door but it was locked, "Oh just wonderful." He joked, "Hey Guys! It's Safe, the doors locked!" she shouted, watching them tumble out the bushes she turned back around.

"I don't like this Raven." He turned towards her, tugged on her arm to pull her towards him, "Don't worry Darlin." He stroked her cheek and she wished he would just kiss her, but the moment was broken by Karol barrelling into them.

"Hey why is the door locked?" Karol asked, "To keep people out, moron." Rita followed after him. "Well we should look for a window or ladder?" he argued back.

"Good idea, kid." Raven Says, Karol grins.

They set off in search of a ladder, and they found one.

There were monsters to deal with at the top; they quickly took care of them. "There. That's the last of 'em!" Rita said as she took out two flying monsters with fire balls.

"Huh… looks like you guys have things under control." He gang turned around to notice it was Yuri, "Yuri!" Estelle Said, Airi watched as she rushed up to him to make sure he was all right, "Hey, what gives…? Come on, Lay off, will ya." Yuri moaned. Airi couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?! Were you hurt?" Estelle asked, "Never been better. You worry too much." Yuri laughed. "I told you he was tough." Karol smiled, "so you're okay. Tough guy." Airi said.

"Yeah, I thought I told you all to stay put for a while." Yuri said, "What do you expect? We were worried about you." Karol explained, "Hey. Just for the record. I wasn't worrying about him." Rita moaned. "Well. I for one was worried sick." She watched raven as he bowed his head.

"Yeah right. And when did you just start showing up wherever we go. Anyway." Yuri questioned, she let Raven explain, "It's like this. See." He started. "The Don's having a fit sayin' there's no way he'll let Barbos make a fool outta him, but me and Airi are the ones he sends to do his dirty work." He finished, "And it helps that we want to take Barbos down too." She stepped in.

"Right but what do you guys think you're doing. Coming in this way?" Yuri asked. "Well the front door was locked." Karol explained, "That's not the point." Yuri said.

Airi had noticed someone else walk up to them, as the women got closer she could see she was a krityan, typical blue hair and pointed ears, she was pretty Airi thought, "A-and who might this lovely krityan be? Is she a princess." She heard raven say, Airi frowned, who was this woman.

"Layin' it on a little thick there. Old man." Rita teased, but Airi could just look at the women, Ravens reaction to her had knocked her into silence.

"This is Judith. We were locked up together." Yuri explains, "Hello." Judith replied. "Hi. Im Karol!" the kid beamed. "Im Estellise." the princess politely said. And then the mage. "Rita Mordio."

Then everyone turned to her, she looked to Raven but he had eyes only for Judith. She sighed, "Airi, I-it's nice to meet you." She said quietly. She had caught Estelle's eye but looked away.

"And I am the great…" she heard Raven but wasn't really listening. "Old man." Rita said. "it's Raven! R-A-V-E-N! Raven!" she watched silent, she was being absolutely pathetic, she had no hold over him and never would. She was acting like they were together and they weren't, her heart was hurting.

"Hehe… What an interesting bunch of people." The krityans voice made her look up, "Judith. What were you doing in a place like this?" Estelle asked. "I came to have a look at the blastia." The krityan answered, "All the way out here? Why?" Rita asked, "Is there something wrong with the blastia here?" Airi questioned, she noticed Raven looking her way but ignored him.

"She was captured while she was on a sort of research trip." Yuri Answered. "Yeah the kritya do like their research…" Rita said Airi looked to her, what was that supposed to mean? Did the little mage not like the Krityans? "Were you able to locate your aque blastia?" Estelle asked Yuri.

She looked towards him waiting for his reply, "Nope. Not this time either." He replied, noticing Raven staring at Judith she turned away, "I wonder if its somewhere here in this tower…" she heard Karol say, "Good idea." Airi said while looking up towards the tower top.

"We'll just have to ask Barbos about it once we've caught him." The mention of Barbos made her frown more, she should focus on the mission that was set to here instead of getting distracted, if she were ever to gain her father's trust, to make him see she was a grown woman then she would do whatever it took. Even if that meant facing Barbos.

"Okay, let's go." Rita said, she followed the group off the balcony and into the tower, not noticing Raven had stayed behind.

* * *

He doesn't know why he was flirting with Judith, maybe it was because he found her so beautiful, he looked to Airi, or maybe not. She had not spoken to him or even looked at him since we met the krityan.

His run in with duke set him on edge, made him remember why he was really here, then it was good he distanced himself from Airi, even though it hurt him she hadn't bothered to check on him.

He should be grateful though, she didn't need him, a dead man.

They didn't get far until they ran into some monsters, he kept an eye on Airi, taking out the monsters with little difficulty, Barbos must be using them as guards, which only added more to his suspicions that he was up to no good.

"Ya think we might cut down on the battles a bit? This old man can't take it fer much longer!" he watched the group turn around, especially Airi, she walked to him, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Before he could reply. "Really? We haven't been fighting any more than usual…" Karol stated, "Yeah. But keepin' up with your youthful pace is killin' me!" Raven whined, he saw Airi give him a smirk before looking away. "Perhaps we should go at a pace of someone older and slower?" Yuri smirked, he heard Airi giggle before saying "Who're ya callin' older an' slower?" he asked.

"Don't worry. You're still young and full of life." Judith spoke quietly, "Ah yes, I'm glad you understand me at least. Judith honey…" he could tell he had done wrong, watching Airi slowly look between him and Judith a frown on her face, she said quietly, "Well it looks like you don't need me." Before he could reply she had turned around and walked off to catch up with Rita and Estelle.

Ah god, why was he so stupid? he was coaxing a smile from her and even a small giggle and then her mood had switched, was she jealous? Nooo that's obscured, what was there to be jealous about? He didn't know.

* * *

Why was she being so silly, she should just accept that he liked Judith? She was walking with Estelle when the pink girl turned to her, "Are you all right?" she asked, Airi looked to her companion, the little princess was observant, she could tell looking into her eyes that she was sincere in her worry.

Airi smiled, "Im fine." She looked behind her, Raven had drifted to the back of the group. She caught Estelle's eye but quickly looked down, "It's nothing." She mumbled. Looking away she tried to change the subject.

"When do you think we will reach the top?" Airi asked, "I don't know, we could hardly see it from outside." Estelle answered. "How did you become to know Barbos?" her polite companion asked.

"Through my father obviously, but he was always skulking around my father's chambers, trying to garner favour." Airi said, "Sounds like a creep." She heard Rita pipe up. "He would always bother me, either by being creepily nice to me or just outright leer."

"Oh, im going to pound him!" The little mage declared, "Rita!" Estelle scolded, but Airi just smiled. "He didn't like me being so close to Raven, he would bother us both until recently, and then he just stopped, haven't seen him in ages. This is what he must have been up to." Airi finished.

"Well he sounds like an ass!" Estelle said quietly, both Airi and Rita turned around, shocked looks on their faces, never has the well-mannered princess ever said anything bad about a person. "W-what." The princess squeaked, they looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Airi put her arm around Estelle's shoulders and said "Never change princess." Grinning at both her companions, she noticed Judith walk up behind them.

"So you use a spear too…" she heard Rita say, stepping back from Estelle she waited for the Krityans reply, "Oh, do you know someone who also uses a spear?" Judith politely said, Airi turned her head, she shouldn't be so harsh on Judith, she seemed like a good person and genuinely kind.

Fiddling with the Bohdi blastia on her wrist, she listened to the conversation, "Eh, well not quite it just reminds me of some jerk." Rita explained, Airi noticed out of the corner of her eye that Raven was watching her.

She ignored him, which then made her sad; she couldn't help what she felt. "Are you talking about that dragon rider?" she watched as Karol stepped up to the group. "Oh yeah what did happen to that guy?" Airi said.

"Hey. Don't you have something you need to tell me?" Rita looked towards Yuri, the group copying, "What? Me?" Yuri asked, "Yes. So where is that dragon freak now." Rita demanded.

Airi watched on, "We got separated up on the roof. Im pretty sure he wasn't too badly hurt…" Yuri answered, "Well that's good. Im sure our genius mage could finish him off." Airi grinned, she looked to Raven out of habit, watching him smirk before hearing him say, "That's the only reason she came here."

"No! I also can't forgive this Barbos guy for what he did!" Rita argued, she noticed a quick glance her way but it was fleeting. Their genius mage was soft on the inside, she smiled to herself. "Abusing blastia like that!? Has he no shame." Their mage ranted.

"That's no reason to bring the princess along with you to a dangerous place like this." Yuri said, "It's not Rita's fault I decided to come here. Myself." She watched Estelle try and convince Yuri that she did come willingly.

"I can't see bad people doing harm to others and simply let it happen." She finished, Airi opened her mouth to agree but was beaten by Judith, "I agree. Very well said." She heard. "Captain Karol. Don't let me down! Im counting on your skills." Yuri said, "Yes. Of course! Come on. Let's go take that jerk to school." Karol replied.

Airi laughed and tenderly patted his head on his way past.

* * *

They came to an elevator, the group gathered around the entrance, "I think this is it guys." Airi suggested, "I think your right." Yuri said, they all made their way un the elevator, this was it then time to confront Barbos, she was nervous, but she had friends around her.

The elevator opened up to an open landing, massive cogs turned around a blastia core that settled in the middle, "Back again huh. You stubborn punk?" Airi heard, looking over she saw him stood in the centre, Barbos hideous as ever, swinging a motorized sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuri smirked, "Hey, the core in that sword! Is that the core to the aque blastia?" Rita exclaimed, Airi looked for herself, she could see small blue core in the base of the sword, "Yeah. It's gotta be."

"These fools don't know when to give up. Capua Nor. Dahngrest. And now all the way to Ghasfarost." Barbos started, "I've always hated kids."

"And if it isn't better, the Dons daughter. Here, I'll have fun with you, daddy isn't here to protect you." Barbos laughed, Airi's face darkened with hate, she was going to make him pay, "You won't touch her!" Raven shouted behind her, glancing back she noticed he wasn't looking at her but at Barbos, disgust on his face.

"Barbos, this has gone on long enough. Save what's left of your honour and give up!" Estelle yelled. "That's right, you're finished." Rita shouted.

"Oh, this is far from finished." Barbos chuckled, "I put 10 years into building Ghasfarost Spire, and while it stands, nothing can stop me!" he shouted, "And with that man and the empire wrapped around my finger. I was able to build my magnificent blastia." He finished.

Watching him raise his sword, Raven pulled her back towards him before Barbos could rain a fiery blaze down on them, "Everyone jump!" someone shouted, her and Raven ran to the edge before leaping off to the platform below.

Everyone hand made it, but she was still holding Ravens hand, looking up to him his face was stoic. "You think im just gonna let you waste the lower quarters core like this?" Airi heard, watching Barbos fly down with the help of his sword, "Oh, it won't go to waste. I'll use this to eliminate Whitehorse, and then I will be leader of the guilds." He declared.

"No! You can't!" Airi shouted, she pulled at Ravens hand but he held fast holding her back. "Then the empire is next! With this power at my disposal, the very world will be mine!" Barbos grinned, "He's mad." Airi whispered. And I'll start with you. Be gone worms!" he shouted.

Airi grabbed her bow ready to fight, "That sword is going to be a problem." Yuri stated. "Problem? Is that thing even legal?" Raven asked, Airi glanced his way. "It is very powerful." She heard Judith say.

"Gah ha ha! The blastia seems to be working just fine." Barbos chuckled, "You haven't won yet!" Yuri smirked, "All right. Playtime's over! Time to wipe Dahngrest off the map. And you along with it!"

Airi was ready to cast a spell, the words on her lips, and then she saw a figure appear above him. "Get down." She heard before Raven pulled her down. She watched as Barbos sword gets destroyed.

"Piece of crap!" he yelled, "Looks like the tables have turned. Barbos." Yuri smirked. "Should of know from the start that I'd have to depend on my own strength." He said. This was it. Fight or die.

"I am the only man to stand as Whitehorse's equal in battle. Now you will know the power of Barbos the Stormblast…" he yelled, "…And his Blood Alliance!"

* * *

"Impossible." Barbos whispered, it was over, the battle was done, they had beaten Barbos, "Your henchmen have run out on you…" Yuri said, they well stood round a beaten and bloody Barbos as he panted on the floor. "That's it Barbos. It looks like you were the fool who didn't know when to give up." Yuri continued.

"I…I won't be humiliated any more than this." Barbos gasped, he looked toward herself but quickly looked away, "Yuri? Was it?" he started, "You remind me of Whitehorse in his youth… You're his spitting image." He finished, "Hope you're not saying im gonna end up like the old man. Not exactly something to look forward to." Yuri said, Airi looked towards him, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Like the Don. Sooner or later you will make great enemies in this world." Barbos said, "…And then that world will consume you whole." He gasped. "Regret, sorrow, and despair will hound you all the way to hell, and I will be waiting for you." And then he fell backwards right of the edge, they all rushed forward, only to see him fall into the depths.

Airi was glad to see him go.


End file.
